custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ghoreol
Ghoreol is a mysterious Toa of Time that now lies somewhere in New Atero. Biography Early life Not much is known about his original life as a Matoran of Time. All that is known however is that he lived in a very secluded realm somewhere close to the Matoran universe. Not to mention the fact that he eventually used some unknown Toa stone to transform himself. Not long after he came under the realization that he was chosen by some mysterious entity to become a new gaurdian of the Matoran Universe. Gaurdian Cycle Hoping for some answers, Ghoreol consulted a nearby elder council of Turaga deep within his city. Sadly most of their responses were vague to the point that it greatly annoyed him. Eventually he left his homeland and decided ventured across the seas, hoping to find some sort of sign as to where duties might lay. His travels seemed calm until he was suddenly kidnapped by a group of Skakdi Pirates (though they didn't realize what he exactly was at first) while his ship and all of its belongings sank to the bottom of the ocean. Escape and Revelation Ghoreol was then brought into the hull of their ship, where he was harshly interrogated by it's notorious captain about the Great Mask of Elemental Energy, though he didn't know about such an object. For a while he was tortured, until he was finally thrown into the brig after losing consciousness. While Incapacitated, he dreamed about a conversation between him and an unknown silver/blue Matoran. During the event, the Matoran began asking him puzzling questions about the Three Virtues. He struggled to answer them as best as he could until eventually the mysterious Matoran stopped him and said his goodbyes. After waking up from his dream, he was confronted by one of the pirates alone. But they more they talked to each other, the more Ghoreol began to realize that the Skakdi was insane. Not long after he found himself being strangled by him after the pirate wrestled open the bars and entered his cell. At that moment, Ghoreol's mask of Fusion activated and fused himself with the Skakdi to create a monstrous combination. Despite the transformation, his own mind still remained dominant and after realizing was happened, he quickly evacuated the brigg and battled his way through the other crew members until reaching the poop deck of the ship. Once he was surrounded, he finally used his time-based powers to greatly slow down the shots coming from their weapons. While dodging each of their blasts, he continued to dispatch each and every one of them until he was only one conscious on the ship. He then decided to look into the newfound knowledge provided from the Skakdi's mind from which he fused with and learned a little more about the special Kanohi they were all looking for. With his bearings set he departed the vessel and set course for an island far off in the direction of East. Lost Joys This part will be coming soon Spherus Magna This part will also be coming soon Abilities, Tools, & Traits Personality It is hinted throughout his story that he is very introverted in the sense of him being socially displaced and very reclusive towards others. However at other times he has also proven himself to be insanely driven towards the pursuit of both power and glory. In the end though, he is shown to be quite an enigma in terms of his primary persona. Mask and Tools He is known to wear the Great Mask of Fusion, thus allowing him to fuse with any being or creature he's around. Powers As a Matoran of Time, he contained within himself latent powers over the element of Time. As a Toa however, his abilities were strengthened to the point of him being able to control, wield, and even absorb the power of Time. Appearance Despite the current lack of an image, he can still described in the next sentence. All that can be said is that he wears gleaming silver and gold armor. At one point in time, he used his Mask of Fusion to combine with an insane Skakdi Pirate and gain new abilities. Stats Trivia *The name Ghoreol is actually a mixed up version of the word "Horloge", which means "Clock" in French. This in turn derives from the Latin term Horologium, meaning the exact same thing. Category:Matoran Category:Time Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Va-Matoran Category:Re-Matoran